Prologue/Phoebe discovered
(Last time on Star Trek: The New Generation) It recaps what happened in Man Hunt. (Der'kal space) The Der'kal fleet is around their starbase gathering for an all-out attack on the Federation, as fighters fly by the base. (Der'kal, brig) Phoebe sits in the cell on the cot thinking of how to get out of there and back to Federation space to her friends and family, when Cole walks into the brig. So, Phoebe are you gonna come to your senses and get back together with me? Cole asked as he looks at Phoebe. She looks up at him and walks up to the force field between them. If this force field wasn't up I'd punch you in your face right now Cole you had no right taking me prisoner or keeping me here with these Der'kal Phoebe says as she looks at him. He smirks and then a engineer comes into the brig with a small device. That's the one that Piper had on her face Phoebe says who is shocked by what she is seeing. The guards grab her and force her down. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AHHHHHHHHHHHH Phoebe screams as they put the device on her face and one of Captain Martin's contacts is onboard the lead ship watching from the shadows and leaves to contact him. (Federation space, Earth orbit) The USS Enterprise and the USS Intrepid are in orbit of Earth. (Phoebe's apartment) Typhuss and John are trying to explain what happened to Phoebe to Coop, Piper, and Paige. So, you two are telling me that my wife is in the hands of a murder and her fate is unknown right now Coop says as he looks at them. Yes, Coop I'm going to get Phoebe back no matter what it takes, I'm going to bring Phoebe home to you says Typhuss as he looks at Coop, his brother-in-law. If Starfleet will allow us to do it but until we come up with a solid rescue plan they won't let us do it John says as he looks at Coop and Paige and Piper. You want a plan, we attack that Der'kal ship with my fleet, you and me will aboard that Der'kal ship and rescue Phoebe says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss Starfleet won't authorize the plan and we're in enough hot water with Admiral Cain then we need to be John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't give a damn, that's my sister out there I won't leave Phoebe in the hands of the Der'kal, if I have to I will disobey orders and take my fleet to Der'kal space, I'm not just going to sit here and wait for Starfleet to come up with a plan its time to act now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Kira walks into the apartment. Typhuss please thing about your career we don't know where the Der'kal have her at we've not heard nothing from allied outposts or any of John's contacts that are in General Lan'kar's ranks, and it could be a trap Kira says as she looks at her husband. I know, I bet it is a trap but you know me I don't like waiting when I know I could do something to help says Typhuss as he walks over to Kira and hugs her. We'll get Phoebe Typhuss I promise you that John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then both Typhuss and John are beamed away to the Isis Foundation in Metropolis. (Isis Foundation building) Both Typhuss and John beam into the building. Not again John says as he looks at Typhuss. Lana, has a good reason for beaming us here she may have found where Phoebe is says Typhuss as he looks at John. You're right Typhuss we've intercepted a transmission that came from John's contact in Lan'kar's ranks Lana says as she's escorting the pair to the computer room. Wait my contact opened a hail to you? John says as he looks at Lana. No we intercepted the transmission he was piggy backing it on a fake transmission on a Der'kal channel Lana says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. And we discovered this Lana says as she brings the video transmission up and they see Phoebe being turned evil. Then Typhuss zooms in on the device on Phoebe's temple. That's the same device that was on Piper when she wanted to kill Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Lana and John. And I understand that Admiral Cain won't authorize a search and rescue mission Lana says as she looks at them both. Yeah, I was thinking about disobeying orders and taking my fleet to Der'kal space to find Phoebe, Kira talked me out of it says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. She thinks we're too reckless by disobeying her orders John says as he looks at Lana. She looks at them and just smiles and then shows them the map of the transmission. The video transmission came from here this sector but its deep in Der'kal space Lana says as she looks at bother Captain Kira and Captain Martin. Its going take a whole fleet to rescue Phoebe, maybe now they will give us the green light now that we know where Phoebe is says Typhuss as he looks at John and Lana. (Starfleet Command, Admiral Cain's office) For the 1,600th time no Admiral Cain says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Captain Martin. No, are you kidding me my sister is in the hands of the Der'kal, the enemy why the hell not, I'm going attack that Der'kal ship and rescue Phoebe says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. She looks at them. Because Captains we're too thin to mount a rescue with the number of ships your suggesting and your fleet is in combat right now rendering assistance the 7th fleet in sector 889, and this is why you two are in hot water with me because your both reckless and don't follow orders when we say there's nothing we can do there's nothing we can do understood Admiral Cain says as she looks at both of them. Understood Ma'am Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Cain. Then she looks at Captain Kira. Understood Captain Kira? Admiral Cain asked Typhuss. Not understood Admiral, you don't give damn what happens to Phoebe, I do I'm her brother says Typhuss as he storms out of Admiral Cain's office. CAPTAIN YOU'RE NOT DISMISSED YET GET BACK HERE NOW Admiral Cain says as she shouts at Captain Kira. Typhuss walks back in. What are you going to do about Phoebe, we can't just leave her in the hands of the Der'kal, what if that was Lucy on that ship would you just leave her there says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. I would do what I could to save her but not at the expends of the Federation or Starfleet Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captains Kira and Martin.